


Guardarsi è difficile

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La già complicata situazione di Suso sta per complicarsi ancora di più quando il suo amico Gerard decide di intromettersi un po' troppo nella sua contorta relazione con Juraj, ma quali sono i suoi effettivi scopi? E Suso cosa vuole realmente? Juraj è uno di quelli spaventati dalle relazioni, lui lo sa, ma forse fra il dire ed il fare c'è di mezzo un oceano!





	Guardarsi è difficile

**Author's Note:**

> i protagonisti di questa fic sono Juraj Kucka, Suso e Gerard Deulofeu. Abbiamo lasciato le cose belle confuse: Juraj ha diversi partner sessuali perché non vuole impegnarsi sentimentalmente, di questi Gianluca è quello che è già bello preso, Carlos pensa solo al sesso, mentre Suso è più confuso e non sa bene cosa vuole da Juraj. In più ci si mette Gerard, suo amico di sempre, che indaga senza sapere per dove remare. Il loro è sempre stato un rapporto un po’ particolare, ma se Suso ha sempre vissuto il proprio lato gay senza difficoltà, Gerard l’ha sempre rifiutato. Ma ora le cose, più confuse che mai, stanno dando un bello scossone a tutta quella situazione ingarbugliata! Prossima fic continuiamo ad esplorare e vedere se Suso ha la forza di fare quello che va fatto! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

GUARDARSI È DIFFICILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/suraj3.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/deulosuso3.png)

  
La mano scivolò lenta e furtiva sulla coscia, risalì all'interno e iniziò a strofinare nel mezzo, dove l'inguine chiuso nei comodi pantaloni di tuta iniziò a reagire al tocco audace ed intimo.  
Suso si leccò le labbra e si tese un attimo per poi rilassarsi e aprire meglio le gambe, spinse il bacino in avanti sulla sedia, quel poco che bastava per dargli un miglior accesso e corse veloce lo sguardo intorno a sé per vedere se qualcuno notava quello che stava succedendo sotto al tavolo.  
La tovaglia lunga copriva perfettamente ogni manovra e le sedie erano sufficientemente vicine.   
Nessuno guardava al momento e quando Suso lanciò una breve occhiata a Juraj, lo vide beato e indifferente, come se non gli stesse facendo un lavoretto fra le gambe in mezzo alla cena con la squadra.  
Come diavolo faceva?  
Non fece in tempo a chiederglielo che Juraj pensò bene di passare dal toccarlo attraverso i pantaloni all'infilargli la mano dentro. Quando lo fece Suso saltò di riflesso cercando di fermarlo, gli afferrò il polso e cercò di toglierlo, ma questo attirò l'attenzione del compagno seduto dall'altra parte.  
Gerard lo guardò sorpreso:  
\- Che hai? -  
Suso lo guardò ridendo isterico e scosse il capo, Juraj per fortuna ritirò la mano e finse ancora totale indifferenza, come che fosse nel suo mondo. E probabilmente era così.  
Suso si rilassò e Gerard lo notò subito, guardò così Juraj dall'altra parte e fece un sorrisino malizioso.  
\- Non riuscite ad aspettare mezz'ora? - chiese riferendosi al fatto che poi dopo potevano andare in camera a consumare.  
Suso gli tirò un calcio col piede e Gerard rise forte, attirando l'attenzione dello slovacco che non dovette fingere di non capire, visto che era vero.  
Suso non notò il secondo sguardo, più serio, che gli lanciò Gerard dopo. Uno sguardo penetrante ma brevissimo. E poi uno d'invidia a Juraj che prese dal piatto di Suso una forchettata della sua cena facendolo così ridere e ricambiare con la stessa moneta.  
  
Erano in camera da un po' e stavano parlando di varie cose, quando Gerard se ne saltò su con un finto casuale:   
\- Ma non vai da lui? - Suso lo guardò sorpreso che glielo chiedesse, sembrava parecchio curioso delle sue vicende private.   
\- Non è in camera solo, quindi deve scaricare il compagno... E comunque non è detto che gli vada con me... - Gerard rise scuotendo la testa, sembrando sollevato.  
\- Non riesco a capire la vostra storia. -   
\- Perché non è una storia, è una cosa. Di sesso, comunque. - Specificò facendo attenzione ai suoi piccoli gesti rivelatori.  
\- Ma tu lo aspetti. Aspetti che ti chiami, correresti, no? - Suso ridacchiò ed alzò le spalle.  
\- Correre è una parola grande. - però non rispose.  
\- Io credo che a te piaccia ma ti adatti perché vedi che lui non è preso, quindi ti accontenti. -  
Per un momento Suso si sentì male, si alzò sui gomiti e lo guardò con un piccolo broncio. Lo feriva, anche se forse aveva ragione, il punto era perché essere così diretto?  
\- A te cosa importa? - chiese seccato. Gerard alzò le mani in segno di scuse   
\- Niente, ero curioso. Siamo amici, mi dispiace che ti fai usare così...un conto è se a te non importa, un altro è se invece ci tieni... - disse onesto... O per lo meno apparentemente onesto.  
Suso si calmò rimanendo seccato ed infastidito, si mordicchiò la bocca e fissò il telefono che non si era acceso.  
\- Non ci tengo, mi piace fare quello che facciamo, ma so che lo fa anche con altri... Se... Se volessi potrei benissimo andare con altri anche io, solo che mi basta quelle quattro volte che facciamo... - provò a spiegarsi bene per convincersi da solo, Gerard sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Non dovresti aspettare un suo cenno, c'è la dignità sai? -   
Suso però scattò in piedi seccato ed infastidito e mentre gli bruciava sentire quelle sacrosante parole, prese la propria chiave, il telefono e si infilò le ciabatte.  
\- Non aspetto un suo cenno! Se voglio lo prendo come fa lui con me! È un rapporto paritario, abbiamo quello che vogliamo entrambi e non ci aspettiamo nulla, non vogliamo cose sentimentali! - Gerard sospirò capendo d'aver esagerato e si alzò a sedere:  
\- Dove vai? -  
\- A prendermi quello che mi va proprio ora! -  
Con questo uscì sbattendo la porta.   
Gerard capì che andava da Juraj e fece un'espressione cupa. Forse l'aveva gestita male, voleva solo farlo riflettere e tirargli fuori un po' d'amor proprio. Evidentemente era andata male!  
  
Quando bussò alla sua camera, Suso era arrabbiato, Gerard aveva praticamente detto che si faceva usare e trattare da zerbino, ma non era così. Non era lì ad aspettare i comodi di Juraj.   
Era anche lui a dettare le regole, se  voleva Juraj veniva.   
Quando aprì la porta, comparve un Juraj nudo che nascondeva la parte inferiore del corpo dietro la porta socchiusa. Sudato, scarmigliato, accaldato.   
Quando i suoi occhi azzurri lo videro, si ritrovò sorpreso.   
\- Ehi! - Esclamò come se non capisse proprio che ci facesse lui lì.   
Suso capì subito che stava già consumando con qualcun altro e convinto che andasse solo con Carlos, non si chiese se fosse davvero lui, non contava comunque.   
\- Ti aspettavo! - Esclamò seccato cercando di nascondere il bruciore che provava dentro.   
Juraj, fessacchiotto come sempre, non capì minimamente il suo stato d’animo.   
\- Ah sì? Eravamo d’accordo in qualche modo? Io credo di aver perso il messaggio… - Non stava fingendo o tirando su scuse, Suso capì da come si grattava la nuca smarrito che era sincero e sospirando non riuscì nemmeno a prendersela.   
Per lui il flirt a tavola era una cosa di quel momento, non un antipasto od un invito. Chiaramente.  
Perché probabilmente quando lui faceva qualcosa, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, non aveva un programma, un piano, un secondo fine. Lui faceva quel che gli pareva in quel momento, tutto lì.  
“Non posso, non posso proprio con lui!”  
Ma nel pensarlo si rese subito conto che Juraj non aveva mai fatto intendere altro che sesso occasionale senza impegni e consacrazioni, perciò ‘non poteva’ cosa? Sapeva bene.   
“Gerard mi ha messo in testa idee strane! Quello scemo non sa niente, che diavolo parla? Adesso mi sente!”  
\- Suso? Mi spiace, io… - Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire, infatti Suso si riscosse e sorrise in modo tirato.   
\- No no, va tutto bene, davvero. Ho capito male io! Lascia perdere e torna a lui! - Juraj si strofinò le labbra sinceramente dispiaciuto, ora faceva anche la faccia da cucciolo ed era incredibilmente spontaneo ed onesto.   
“Oh, maledetto slovacco del cazzo!”  
Pensò cercando di darsi un tono insultandolo.   
\- Sicuro? - Juraj allungò la mano verso di lui e gli carezzò la guancia scendendo velocemente sul mento che prese fra indice e pollice, il gesto dolce, spontaneo e molto tenero fece sussultare Suso che sorrise più morbido.   
\- Sì, sì, va tutto bene… buon divertimento… - Con questo andò via per i corridoi dell’hotel camminando un po’ a caso cercando di calmarsi.   
Stava tornando nella propria camera quando vide Carlos svoltare l’angolo con un bicchiere di qualcosa di caldo in mano, lo vide e lo salutò con un gesto. Suso si fermò sgranando gli occhi.   
“Un momento, se lui è lì, chi c’è dentro?”  
La domanda non trovò risposta.   
  
Juraj chiuse la porta sospirando dispiaciuto, si voltò ancora perplesso verso l’interno illuminato dalla luce fioca sul comodino.   
\- Tutto bene? - Chiese Gianluca steso sul letto sotto le lenzuola disfatte con le quali si era coperto, spaventato che potessero vederlo nudo ed equivocare.   
“Che poi che equivoco sarebbe? È proprio quello che è!”  
\- Sì, sì, credo che ci siamo capiti male. -   
\- Con chi? - Juraj scosse il capo e alzò le spalle, poi sorrise e tornò da lui gattonando fino a raggiungerlo sotto le coperte, si avventò su di lui sempre col sorriso soddisfatto e predatore insieme, lo spinse e si accomodò sopra di lui.   
\- Dove eravamo? -   
Gianluca sorrise beato e divertito cercando le sue mani, quando le trovò intrecciò le dita sentendosi subito meglio. Poco dopo aprì le gambe e lo fece sistemare in mezzo, l’avvolse a sé e l’accolse baciandolo senza respirare più.   
Il piacere fu intenso, come lo era ogni volta.   
  
  
Suso sospirò e decise di lasciar perdere. Juraj era troppo complicato, non capiva proprio cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
“Sempre che ci passi qualcosa!”  
Si disse tornando in camera meno arrabbiato di prima, solo più confuso.   
Gerard si mise subito a sedere sul letto matrimoniale che aveva fornito l’albergo. Non era strano che dessero camere matrimoniali invece che doppie con letti singoli.   
\- Senti, non volevo andare oltre od insinuare cose che non mi competevano, non voglio che ti arrabbi con me e che te ne vai di nuovo! Mi dispiace se ho esagerato! - Suso rimase un po’ perso da quella sua immediata dichiarazione, lo guardò smarrito e poi si riebbe poco dopo.   
\- Non sono arrabbiato. Prima magari. - Ammise con un sorrisino colpevole avvicinandosi alla propria parte del letto, mise giù chiave elettronica e telefono e si tolse le ciabatte sfilandosi i pantaloni della tuta con cui era girato fino a quel momento. Si tolse anche la felpa e rimase con la maglietta.   
\- Dormi vestito? - Chiese sorpreso riferendosi alla maglietta, di solito dormivano tutti in mutande, non era strano fra uomini.   
Suso fece un sorrisino divertito cercando di togliere l’attenzione da Juraj.   
\- Cos’è, vuoi fare un giro in giostra anche tu? - Chiese malizioso sfilandosi anche la maglietta solo per farlo contento. In realtà a volte la teneva, non gli dava fastidio.   
Gerard, biondo e pelle chiara, arrossì subito e lo colpì col cuscino che poi si rimise a posto stendendosi per bene sotto le coperte, come se fosse più al sicuro così.   
Suso rise e si stese di fianco, il torace scoperto fino alla vita, guardandolo pensieroso, tornando suo malgrado a Juraj.  
\- Che è successo? Sei tornato presto… - Disse Gerard poi vedendo che era calmo e non più arrabbiato. Evidentemente ci teneva a sapere, si disse Suso fissandolo con più insistenza.   
\- Sì… era già in dolce compagnia… e non di Carlos! - Gerard se ne sorprese.   
\- Cosa? E con chi? - Suso scosse il capo in segno che non ne aveva idea.   
\- Non saprei proprio. Carlos però era in corridoio. - Gerard rimase stupito e ci pensò ancora.   
\- Con quanti se la farà? - Chiese curioso. Suso scosse ancora il capo, incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca e guardò il soffitto pensieroso, Gerard sul fianco lo guardò assorbendolo con cura.   
\- Chi lo sa? Forse se li passa tutti. Magari ci proverà anche con te. Stai attento! - Gerard rise e gli diede un calcio da sotto le coperte, i piedi si toccarono e Suso reagì ricambiando, perché era il suo modo di fare. In breve si trovarono a fare una piccola lotta coi piedi che conclusero fermandosi intrecciati.   
\- Perché dovrei stare attento scusa? - Chiese curioso e sfacciato senza capire. Suso lo guardò capendo che stava facendo un’allusione e ritirò i piedi per  saltargli addosso improvviso e schiacciarlo sotto di sé.   
\- Fammi capire, te lo vuoi fare tu? Mi dicevi di chiudere per potertelo fare tu? - Suso sapeva che non poteva essere così, ma decise di stuzzicarlo perché improvvisamente era maledettamente bello tenerlo sotto torchio. E sotto di sé.  
Sentì indistintamente ed immediatamente i loro bacini a contatto separati solo dalla stoffa fin troppo leggera degli slip. Le erezioni si distinguevano e si toccavano e fu un momento, un momento preciso in cui smisero di pensare, si dimenticarono di giocare e si guardarono percependo, capendo che cosa di loro si stava toccando.   
In quel momento, quel contatto piacque.   
Anzi. In quel momento si piacquero loro due, ma non in modo confuso e inconscio com’era stato da sempre fra loro. Si piacquero in modo conscio e preciso.   
Si resero conto di guardarsi da vicino, in una posizione che andava oltre quel che erano stati fino ad ora.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze, non voglio farmelo… - Disse Gerard ricordandosi di quel che parlavano. Suso però non si mosse. - Era solo che tu meriti di più di uno che se li fa tutti e che è incapace di amarne uno. Tu meriti uno che ami solo te. E prima scherzavo. - Suso si aggrottò senza capire, senza nemmeno ricordare. - Non sono tipo da sesso. A dire il vero, non so nemmeno se mi piacerebbe con un ragazzo… - Lo ammise così, con lui sopra che schiacciava la sua erezione in quel modo. Suso sentiva quanto stava diventando dura. La sentiva eccome. Sorrise malizioso e con gli occhi che brillavano, avvicinò il viso ancora di più.   
\- Quando ti va di provare, sono disponibile per l’esperimento. Sempre meglio con un amico che con uno stronzo. - Non che Juraj fosse stronzo, ma di sicuro non era attento e sensibile, non secondo loro almeno.   
Gerard rimase confuso ed immediatamente eccitato, lo guardò senza respirare, rosso ed imbarazzato, le mani larghe ai lati del viso non osavano toccarlo in alcun modo e quelle di Suso si reggevano poco distanti dalle sue.   
Poi si fecero seri ed entrambi pensarono a quello.   
“Voglio baciarlo.” Per Suso fu chiaro, meno per Gerard che si trovò a volere qualcosa di non ben chiaro.   
Provò a pensare di farlo davvero, ma lo vide spaventato e confuso in mezzo a quel mare di emozioni, così decise di lasciar perdere e rimandare. Scivolò di lato e lo lasciò sistemando le coperte sopra di loro.   
\- Comunque non voglio niente da Juraj, è troppo complicato per me e non penso che sia capace di amare. O forse non vuole, perciò va con tutti. Non so. Però non vado con lui perché voglio la storia. Non credo. - Gerard si girò di fianco a guardarlo, il cuore batteva forte ed era ancora eccitato, ma ascoltò con attenzione tutto.   
\- Non credi? - Suso lo guardò ed alzò le spalle.   
\- No. No, non voglio. Davvero fino ad ora sono andato con lui solo per puro sesso e divertimento, ma le cose stavano diventando confuse per me e non voglio prendermi da lui, è sicuramente la persona più sbagliata per me. Perciò credo che smetterò. Troverò un altro divertimento. - Disse poi concludendo con un sorrisino allusivo, vedendo se afferrava l’antifona. Gerard arrossì di brutto e dedusse così che aveva capito.   
\- Meglio così. Anche io non lo vedo adatto a te. - Disse guardandosi bene dal rispondere al resto. Suso non lo ripeté e si sistemò giù, chiusero la luce e rimasero un po’ in silenzio nel buio a guardarsi nelle ombre che si adattavano ai loro occhi.   
Assorbendosi a vicenda, fino a che, attratti uno dall’altro, si addormentarono così.   
Per Suso non era facile, rischiare di rovinare l’amicizia con lui e provarci era davvero follia, sebbene lo volesse sempre più ogni giorno che passava con lui. Lo conosceva da molto ed aveva sempre avuto una particolare predilezione per Gerard, da sempre avrebbe voluto provare, ma l’aveva messo da parte conscio che probabilmente a lui invece non sarebbe piaciuto. Comunque non aveva mai avuto le idee chiare.   
Per Gerard era anche peggio, perché non aveva mai voluto vedere questo suo lato, di proposito, mentre aveva sempre invidiato la facilità di Suso nel vivere il proprio. Invidia.   
Beh, ora era anche più che invidia. Prima era stata gelosia ed ora era eccitazione bella e buona. Ma come poteva, come? Era suo amico, Suso. E oltretutto non aveva mai provato quelle cose, non coscientemente. Come poteva, ora, di punto in bianco? No, facile no. Per niente.


End file.
